


There's no stopping him

by GoAvengers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Dark!Steve, Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, Hand Job, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Steve thinks he's funny, dub-con, is he full on dark here?, unwanted breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoAvengers/pseuds/GoAvengers
Summary: He fucks you and cums in you even tho you don’t want it. Pretty simple lol.Alternative summary: Steve pulls a prank on you and the prank is not funny at all.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	There's no stopping him

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to check out my Tumblr;
> 
> @goavengers for the "normal" stuff  
> @darkgers for the dark stuff

You woke up wrapped in his sheets, the memories of last night flashing through your head. Nope, there was no sex. Steve insisted on playing scrabble, and the memory was so pleasant because you won. Oh, his smile was so fake when you were doing your happy dance right in front of him… The boy hates to lose.

A stranger’s voice snapped you back to reality. You frowned and got out of bed so that you would be able to eavesdrop, not that you did this often. Steve was talking to someone in the hall. You heard nothing, and when the voices died down, you guessed that the man had left. Steve’s heavy footsteps were getting closer to the bedroom, so you quickly jumped back to bed.

“Good morning,” his warm and soothing voice greeted you, almost as if someone had spilled a jar of honey on your soul.

“Hey,” you smiled, pulling the quilt up to your chin as Steve sat on the edge of the bed. You weren’t sure if you should ask who he was talking to. America’s golden boy had many things on his mind that he didn’t tell you. He always explained that it was for your safety, but you guessed that keeping secrets from you was simply convenient for him. You didn’t have to know everything. Not until he let you win at board games.

“Everything okay?” He frowned, his hand gently caressing your thigh under the covers. You swallowed when you felt his fingers slowly slide under the hem of your panties.

“Yes, I just … I still can’t believe I won last night,” you smiled sweetly.

Steve chuckled, his fingers tightening on the fabric of your panties. Without a warning, he harshly pulled them down, making your body slide down the sheets.

“Do you think you deserve a reward for that?” He smirked, sliding the sheets of off you. You gripped the quilt tighter but that wasn’t going to stop him. He spread your thighs with one hand, still not moving from his spot on the edge of the bed.

His eyes wandered all over your body, making your cheeks burn. His predatory gaze landed on your bare pussy. Steve gently caressed your stomach, and the devious smile that appeared on his face then made you shiver. His hand slid down, one of his fingers circled your clit. You bit your lip and Steve leaned over you, his lips gently brushing yours.

“Unzip my pants and pull out my cock,” he whispered against your lips. Your breath hitched in your throat, chill running down your spine. You looked into his eyes, but seeing the impatience hidden in them, you quickly undid his fly and slipped a hand into his boxers.

Steve moaned, low and needy, his eyes shut tightly when he felt your small, delicate hand slowly jerking his dick. Large beads of pre-cum were constantly dripping on your hand and you used it as lube.

You arched your back and Steve found your neck with his mouth, sucking hickeys into your skin. You hissed in pain, automatically trying to move him away, but Steve didn’t move an inch. His bulbous, red tip was heavily dripping, almost as if Steve was ready to shoot his load.

“Oh fuck …” he growled in your ear, his hand stilling on your cunt. You whimpered at the sudden lack of friction, your hips following his fingers until he crushed you with his heavy body. “Keep going baby, just like that. Make me feel good. ”

He moaned, gently biting your earlobe.

“Steve … Steve …,” you whined, grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand towards your center. Steve chuckled at your silent plea, pulling his hand away. “Please.”

You felt like your body was on fire and the lack of touch was a torture. You needed it. You needed Steve Rogers to make you cum. You tightened your grip on his cock and sped up your movements. Steve’s hips jerked violently, stuffing his cock further into your hand. His tip was now rubbing against your stomach, a sticky little pool of his pre-cum had formed on your skin.

“Fuck … fuck. Stop,” he growled, pulling away from you. “I was about to cum.”

Steve loved your body, every inch of it, but it was your big shiny eyes that were now gazing up at him that made him want to ruin your body. Split it in half with his cock. Fill you with his seed over and over and over again.

A deep, primal growl escaped his throat as Steve practically lunged on you. You backed away instinctively, but he grabbed your thigh and pinned you to the bed. His other hand quickly slid his pants down to his knees. Steve took ahold of his dick and, looking into your eyes, began gliding it between your wet folds. His jaw clenched when he heard your soft moan.

The tip of his cock was rubbing tight circles on your clit, just like his fingers did before. Steve watched your lips part, your head thrown back.

“Yeah, babygirl … Feels good, doesn’t it?” He rasped, barely holding back from pushing his entire length into you. His resolve faded with each of your moans, until your back arched, your nipples begging for his attention.

Steve, not wasting his time, leaned over to take one between his lips as his cockhead brought you closer to your release. Your toes curled as his tongue circled your sensitive nipples.

“Oh god, oh god …,” you moaned, clenching your fingers on Steve’s biceps. You felt your incoming orgasm, but Steve had other plans. He wanted to be inside you when that happened. "Don’t stop.”

Your high pitched whine made all the muscles in Steve’s body tense. His tip dripped on your pussy, your thighs wrapped around his hips. Steve waited until the last moment, waited for the first wave of your orgasm to hit you. When your lips formed an “o” and your body tensed like a string, Steve slid into you slowly, causing a wave of strong spasms to pass through your body. Your moan turned into a scream and Steve bottomed out with a satisfied “ah”. He closed his eyes, lowering himself on his elbows so that he could kiss your lips. You winced when you felt this monster of a cock stretch your walls.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he whispered, “it’ll stop hurting in a minute.”

He stroked your cheek, kissing your eyelids, your nose and finally your lips. When he felt your body relax, he began a steady rhythm. You nuzzled into his neck, kissing it again and again as your body swayed when Steve sped up his thrusts. Low growls and grunts escaped his throat, the sound of skin slapping skin almost deafening. You practically howled when you felt his balls slapping on your ass. Steve sat up and bent his arms over your knees, his movements punishing. His jaw was clenched and his eyes focused on the place where you were connected.

“I’m gonna make you mine,” he choked out, feeling your walls squeeze his cock. You didn’t pay attention to the meaning of his words. You clenched your fists on the sheets instead, his cock head banging on your g spot with every thrust. “You gonna cum again? You gonna cum for me? ”

He growled through gritted teeth, his movements getting impossibly faster. The bed banged against the wall, probably annoying your neighbours.

“Yeah … yeah,” you moaned, “I’m gonna … Shit, yes. Yes. ”

Your moans got louder as Steve’s thumb began to rub tight circles on your clit. Finally a scream escaped your throat and your walls clamped down on his throbbing cock. Steve was watching your writhing body with a smug smirk on his face.

When the last wave of your orgasm has died down, Steve hooked his arms over your shoulders, pining you to the mattress. His movements jerky and chaotic as he chased his high. He bared his teeth, his determined eyes landed on your closed eyelids.

“Look into my eyes, sweetheart,” he growled. As soon as you did as you were told, Steve leaned his forehead against yours. "I’m gonna fucking cum in you.”

In the blink of an eye you sobered up, your pleasure suddenly turning into terror. You looked at Steve trying to figure out if he really meant what he said. What you saw was animalistic desire and that was the answer enough.

“No,” you protested, clenching your fingers on his shoulders. You tried to push him away, but his pounding didn’t stop, his movements not slowing down. “Steve!”

You squealed, tears glistening in your eyes.

“I’m about to do it whether you like it or not,” his voice soft despite his actions. He dipped his head to kiss your neck, his breaths heavier as his thrusts lost their rhythm.

“Steve, I’m serious, don’t come inside me!” You struggled against him, trying to push him off of you, but you didn’t stand a chance against the super soldier. You weren’t on the pill and Steve wasn’t wearing a condom. You choked out a sob as you realized what was about to happen. “Steve, stop!”

You stopped fighting. You knew Steve was too far gone to stop now. He pressed you into the mattress, his hips jerked several times, his eyes squizzed shut. His ass and thigh muscles tensed as Steve came. He howled stuffing you with spurt after spurt after spurt of his hot seed. His arms tightening his grip on your body, making sure you take everything he has to give you.

Finally, his body relaxed, his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck. You lay still, blankly staring at the ceiling. You weren’t ready for children. Damn, you weren’t even sure you wanted them at all. And now you had no choice.

“That guy …,” Steve panted without looking up. You frowned, not wanting to listen to him now. “The guy I talked to before. He was a doctor. ”

“A doctor?” You asked, trying to push him away, but he just raised his head to look you in the eye. He nodded, that sexy half smile on his lips.

“He gave you a UID shot when you were asleep,” he chuckled, seeing your eyes get wider. “Gotcha.”

“I fuckin’ hate you.”


End file.
